Networks can experience problems due to network constraints such as congestion. Certain network systems can monitor network conditions, but such systems suffer from deficiencies. Deficiencies can include failing to provide and/or analyze end-to-end and/or domain delay indication in a granular fashion, such as per link, per connection, or per class of service and/or failing to take appropriate actions to deal with congestion. This disclosure addresses such and other shortcomings related to network management.